If a vehicle is stopped on an uphill road by depressing a brake pedal and, thereafter, the brake pedal is no longer depressed (hereinafter, referred to as that a “brake is off”), the vehicle may slip down backward. If the vehicle slips down in a direction opposite to a starting direction, a direction of a torque transmitted from a drive source to a power transmission device such as a belt and a direction of a torque transmitted from drive wheels to the power transmission device become opposite to each other during slip-down and slippage or the like may occur in the power transmission device.
JP2002-340158A discloses a control device for suppressing the occurrence of slippage or the like in a power transmission device by increasing a hydraulic pressure supplied to the power transmission device in such a case.